El horror que nos une
by ElCaballeroGris
Summary: Un grupo desventurado de saquea tumbas descubre un pasadizo en el cementerio de pueblo lavanda. Decididos por un botin mayor, se aventuran en las profundidades oscuras del subsuelo... pobre de ellos.
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaime:** Pokémon no me pertenese, la autoria intelectual es de **Satoshi** **Tajiri.**

La historia de este fanfiction y sus persoanjes son los unicos pertenecientes a mi, siendo escrito nada mas con el propsito de entretener y no generar lucro alguno.

...

* * *

 **Saludos a todos aquellos que entraron a este fic por mera curiosidad. Este, como veran, es mi primer fanfic de pokémon; no sera la gran cosa, pero ¡hey! que es de Mysterio/Horror y esos son pocos los que existen en esta secion. Espero que sea de su agrado, y porfavor, compartan su opinion: acepto criticas, sugerecnias, comentarios o cualquier cosa que se les venga a la cabeza.**

 **Sin mas que cometar, empezemos.**

* * *

 ** _Visitas tras la tormenta._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

El cielo sombrío cubría el pueblo Lavanda y su periferia. El retumbante sonido de los truenos se podía alcanzar a oír por todas partes. Aún no habían caído las primeras gotas de agua, pero el frio y húmedo viento amenazaba constantemente que no faltaría demasiado tiempo para que el aguacero se hiciese presente en el pequeño pueblo.

La gente rehuía a sus hogares, previendo lo que les caería encima. Llamaban a sus niños y los pokémon que les acompañaran, jugando a su ancha con los charcos de la anterior tormenta, esta sería aún más intensa; incluso los obstinados y auto denominados maestros pokémon se refugiaban del mal clima en las instalaciones del centro pokémon, los más preocupados de ellos eran los maestros especializados en el tipo roca y tierra; los del tipo agua y planta esperaban impacientes la caída de la lluvia, acercándose lo más posible a los ventanales para contemplar el espectáculo que regalaba la naturaleza; los tipo fuego y sus maestros miraban al resto, aburridos del gris día, pero aun alegres que ninguno de los suyos saliese tan perjudicado como los tipo roca. Los negocios cerraban y sus trabajadores retornaban a sus respectivas viviendas, exceptuando uno.

La torre pokémon, el último hogar de aquello que cayeron en el largo sendero de la vida. La luz se mantenía encendida de los primeros dos pisos, exactamente nada más habían dos empleados dispuestos a salva guardar las tumbas. Una joven mujer de no más de veinte años se encontraba tras un mostrador, era la recepcionista de los que solían visitar el silencioso lugar. De ojos café oscuro, cabello cortó caoba, una blusa amarillenta y un faldón rosado; se postraba muda y atenta al exterior, oyendo la brisa azotar las copas de los árboles, y sus ramas raspar los cristales del lugar. Dio un suspiro ante la impotencia de quedar atrapada hasta la noche en su trabajo; volteo a una esquina, directo a su compañero, este le sonreía. Un joven de piel blanca con pequeños lunares diseminados como una constelación en su piel, sostenía en su mano derecha un trapeador algo mojado, despedía el líquido de limpiar con el polvo y tierra que solían arrastrar a menudo los zapatos de los visitantes ocasionales; de cabello castaño, pantalones azul oscuros y camisa azul cielo. Era joven, unos años menos que la recepcionista. Se recostó sobre la fría pared con su pierna izquierda entre cruzada, le seguía sonriendo a la recepcionista. Le sacaba la lengua a modo de juego, ella respondía con la misma niñería, era el método de ambos para libarse del fastidio y aburrimiento.

Pronto una puerta se abría, llegaba una visita con mala compañía. El silbante se filtraba con su gélido aullido, y un visitante misterioso ingresaba en la última morada; cubierto con una gabardina y un paraguas que tapaba su cabeza, pasaba despacio con sus botas negras, manchando la entrada del limpio suelo con el barro ennegrecido y raíces muertas. Llevaba entre brazos una carga preciada, ramos de rosas de olores dulces, eran bastantes. Contrario a lo que rezaría tal aura, aquel que se situaba en las ya dos puertas abiertas era un conocido muy ocasional de ambos. Sonreía tímidamente, y los dos le respondían con gran alegría. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y cerró la entrada. Era joven, igual que el compañero de la recepcionista. De ojos azules y cabello azabache, portaba en vestimenta una camisa verde olivo y jeans azules, algo desgastados por el uso.

— Espero no haber llegado tarde.- Dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.- Parece que el reporte del clima volvió a equivocarse.

La recepcionista reía, tapándose con su mano con delicadeza. Su compañero no se preocupaba por su apariencia, el soltaba sin vergüenza su risotada sonora por el lugar.

— Si, sin duda se equivocaron je je.-se acercó a él, dejando su puesto, colocándose a poco centímetros suyos.- ya es tradición, Matt.

— Je, me sorprende que los muertos no se quejen de ti con tu risa, Den.

Ambos se estrecharon sus manos con fuerza, Matt con la izquierda, evitando lastimar las rosas. Den tras eso cogió su paraguas poniéndolo cerca de la recepcionista. Ella le miraba, dándole un saludo con la mano.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ya pensaba que el clima te terminaría ahuyentando.

— Yo esperaba el lugar cerrado, Luci.

— Es mi responsabilidad vigilar la torre pokémon, ya lo sabes.- su voz y mirada eran serias, casi una gárgola guardiana.- se lo prometí al señor Fujji.

— ¡También es mi responsabilidad traer flores a las tumbas de los pokémon debilitados! – respondió de manera caricaturesca, tratando de imitar su voz seria.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! – se había indignado, mas por la parte de haberla imitado que la del falso juramento.

Él le saco la lengua como contra respuesta.

— Deber moral, Luci.

Den volvía a reír de lo irreverente de su compañero y amigo. Callo al momento que la recepcionista le miro con cara de poca gracia. Desvió la mirada un momento y la redirigió a su amigo.

— Esta vez son bastantes rosales los que traes.- se rasco un poco su cabeza, pensado donde sacaría tantas.- ¿no crees?

— Si, son bastantes.- ellas las olía a distancia, eran frescas, recién cortadas.- ¿crees que sobren?- también le había picado la curiosidad.

Matt le sonreía a ambos, dejando la gabardina colgando en un estante.

— No, al contrario. Eh contado a la perfección.- abrió un poco el envoltorio, mostrándolas como un hábil vendedor. Cincuenta y cuatro rosas de vivido color rojo.- cada una para una tumba de un pokémon.

Las volvía a acomodar en su envoltorio, liberando un poco de su fragancia.

— Cincuenta en casa esperando, tres agregados aguardando y una de improvisto este día. Todas sin imprevisto.- se agacho con su brazo extendido, como en una obra de teatro tras finiquitar la obra.

Lucia le aplaudió a modo de felicitación, le había gustado. Den en cambio se quedó un tanto extrañado, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

— ¡Vaya! te salió con todo y rima.

Su amigo lo conocía desde su tierna infancia, le respetaba, sabía que abecés era raro, pero que más remedio le quedaba.

— ¿Entonces nos acompañaras esta noche? –pregunto esperanzada Luci.

Tres era muchedumbre, o al menos eso contaba el viejo refrán. Era lo menos malo que podía pasarle, quedar con tres personas en su puesto de trabajo hasta que cesase el diluvio, mejor que dos o ella sola.

— Si.- su esperanza se avivaba. No pasaría el rato aburrida, podría escuchar las anécdotas de ambos amigos en aquella velada obligatoria.- me quedare esta noche con Den.

"Me quedare esta noche con Den", lo comprendía pero no encajaba del todo en su mente, ¿solo con él?

— ¿Solo con Den?

Pronto su compañero se reía con la malicia de un niño malcriado, Matt le acompañaba, el suyo era un sonido más inocente.

— Pensábamos…- dijo el joven Matt, causando misterio.- Pensábamos…

— ¡Pensábamos darte la tarde libre, Luci!- rompió con un grito alegre Den, deshaciendo la incógnita.

Quedaba perpleja a la oferta de sus dos amigos. Se resignaba, pero a su vez su mente, su parte más sincera, quería ello; se alegraba de escuchar ello.

— Pero… no puedo es mi deber.- Intento rechazarlo, aunque fuera una mentira.- ¡es mi obligación. Se lo prometí al señor Fujji!

—¡Y un crítico de Bidoof! – respondió agresivo Den.

— Tu deber acaba con esta tarde.- La voz calmada de Matt minaba la poca determinación de Lucia.- no tienes que quedarte esta noche aguantando el aburrimiento con nosotros.

Volvió a agarrar su paraguas y la gabardina. Se las entregaba en mano.

— Ya has cumplido bastante.- miro sus ojos; hablaba él enserio.- yo ya había hablado con Den para quedarme hasta más tarde y darte el turno libre, Luci.- confeso su plan sin ningún remordimiento.

Se quedaba viendo un momento el paraguas y la gabardina. Algo en ella seguía terca con cumplir de manera espartana su promesa al señor Fujji, pero su corazón había elegido. Tomo la gabardina y se la puso. Rodeo el inmobiliario hasta dirigirse lentamente a la puerta, solo para parar y colocar su mano en la entrada. Petrificada por la duda.

— Esta noche es de cuentos de la cripta.- susurro en su oído derecho de manera espeluznante, Den.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No sabía en qué momento Den se le había acercado a su espalda, el solía ser muy sigiloso, pero tal premisa y advertencia de su compañero no le agradaba.

— Sí. Hoy toca.- reafirmo Matt, siempre tan campante del mundo.- Esta vez me toca a mí. Se de una historia de un entrenador que tapo con su cuerpo un nido de Rattata y estos sofocados intentaron abrirse paso a…

— No, no, no, no, no….- lagrimeaba ante la sola idea de cómo terminaba aquel relato. Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.- ¡¿Cómo pueden disfrutar de esas horribles historias, ustedes dos?!

— Entretienen.

— ¡Porque no somos unos miedicas como tú!

Una mirada fulminante se posó sobre Den. Era mejor quedarse callado ante su furia, y en una combinación de furia y miedo era peor.

Abrió de poco en poco la puerta, dejando permitir entrar el vendaval. Un sonido de gotear, duro, se escuchó en oídos de los tres; y también el tan característico olor, refrescante y aliviador, de la tierra siendo bañada por la fría agua de los cielos. Abrió el paraguas, desplegándolo sobre su cabeza, y les miro por última vez.

— Gracias.- su voz era dulce y relajada, verdaderamente se los agradecía.

— No hay de qué.

— ¡Te cuidas lucia! ¡No ha de ser que pesques un resfriado y no quieras volver a trabajar y me tenga que encargar de todo!

Le saco la lengua y el respondió. Realmente actuaban como hermanos. Se cerró la puerta, evitando que más frio y humedad entrara en la sala. Ambos sonrieron para sí mismos ante la solitaria situación, alegres de haber librado a un pobre alma de su destino.

— Somos unos ángeles.- le miro. Sonreía orgulloso de su acción del día.

— Caídos.- re conjeturo Matt.

Igual que a Lucia, le sanco una trompetilla a su amigo.

— Tsk, pero ángeles al cavo.- puso sus manos tras su nuca. Aun había trabajo que hacer.

Matt siguió a su compañero, los pisos no se limpiaban solos. Él había traído demasiada mugre al reluciente adoquín del lugar.

Fueron veinte minutos desde la partida de su compañera. El suelo rechinaba de limpio y ambos se encontraban en un descanso momentáneo. Den recostado en el escritorio donde Lucia tomaba recepción, y Matt sentado de espaldas de la pared, jugando con su nueva pokéball, imaginando que soñaría su nuevo compañero. Pronto Den, en un ágil y grácil movimiento, se paraba. Acomodaba sus huesos, inhala y exhalaba para preparase para otro trabajo pesado. Su compañero también le seguía la corriente, parado, guardo su pokéball y estiro un poco sus piernas.

— ¡Ya va siendo hora de ponerse en marcha!- seguía animado tras el trabajo, era lo suyo.

Su compañero le miro un rato, el seguía un poco más cansado para responder con las mismas alegría, pero con la Den le bastaba para seguir.

— Sí. el lugar que me comentaste.

— He he, si ¿Quién diría que nadie más en el pueblo lo conoce? ¡Inclusive el viejo Fujji no sabe que existe!

Den se dirigió donde el balde de agua y el trapeador, tomo este último. Lo movía con agilidad, como un palo de combate, reía y se imaginaba como un guerrero de artes marciales. Su compañero le miraba con gracia, cargaba con las cincuenta y cuatro flores, estaba cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

— ¿Entonces ya comenzamos?

— Sí.- movió su cabeza en son de afirmación.

— Va, entonces me voy adelantado.- puso su pie en el primer peldaño, y continuo subiendo.

Movía un rato más el palo del trapeador, calculando con exactitud su peso y ritmo. Se acercaba paso a paso hasta la puerta, hasta con un precisó movimiento colocar la parte del palo entre las dos partes de la puerta, atorándola desde afuera.

— Con esto bastara.- musito, para sí mismo.

Movió su cabeza a donde las escaleras, su compañero se encontraría en su ritual, esperándole con paciencia. Camino un rato sin mucha prisa hasta las escaleras, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que Matt.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por ahora tiene un comienzo lento y sin mucho misterior u horror, mas que el que se les vaya la luz electrica en algun momento, pero esas son otras cosas. Igual, advierto que el siguiente capitulo, ya escrito y en proceso de correcion, seguira igual de flojo en cuanto a su tencion.**

 **Y una cosa mas... si pueden leer las historia de: "Just Friends" de "wolfy odonell" y "En las buenas y en las malas" de "Kaioshin135" se los agradeceria, son buenas historias de muy buenos autores, bastante bien creadas y seguro a alguno les de una sorpresa. ahora sin nada mas que comentar. me despido.**

 **Adios, y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. The thing that should not be

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí un nuevo capítulo con un pequeño "Disclaime" que incluiré y explicare al final. Solo un personaje que no me pertenece, y me pareció bien hacerle un pequeño homenaje XP.**

 **Sin más, y sin atrasar a los lectores, aquí la historia.**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _El silencio de un muerto._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Peldaño por peldaño, Den subió al segundo piso, donde las tumbas aguardaban en eterno silencio por el cálido reconforto de los convidados. Era un lugar frio y tranquilo, donde su respirar irrumpía con la monotonía del sitio. Una densa neblina se alzaba, más helada aun por la lluvia, obstruyendo la vista del joven. Camino con cuidado por el sendero de tumbas que se habría paso frente a él, buscando a su compañero, siguiendo el rastro de rosas dejadas por su amigo. No todas las tumbas tenían aquel lujoso regalo, solo las que habían sido abandonadas por sus dueños, sea por el tiempo, el recuerdo o la indiferencia del entrenador; algunas tenían ofrendas diarias, otras semanales o anuales; de lujo o humildes, hechas a mano o a medida. El vínculo entre humanos y pokémon era fuerte, incluso del otro lado. Las tumbas eran distintas entre sí, así como sus habitantes. Algunas habían sido personalizadas a modo del dueño o el pokémon, con epitafios simples de despedida:

"Descanse en paz"

O

"Aquí yace mi mejor amigo, durmiendo antes que yo"

O bien.

"Exista cielo lleno de praderas para ti"

No todas eran tan negativas en su frase, algunas daban risa:

"Extrañaremos tus ronquidos"

O

"Odiaba el helado; comió en el último turno bola hielo"

Mordió su lengua, estaba a punto de reír y soltar a pecho un escándalo que levantaría a los muertos. Camino un rato más, leyendo los epitafios de manera rápida, no todos se veía bien por la bruma del lugar, aunque alcanzo a leer una que le erizo los pelos de punta, el de una lápida negro obsidiana, tallada a mano una letras antiguas:

"No está muerto lo que duerme eternamente; y que con el paso de extraños eones, inclusive la muerte puede morir"

Su corazón se enfriaba al murmurar lentamente esa frase en sus labios; una oscuridad se filtraba atrás de su espalda, invadiendo los rincones de su alma. Reacciono a tal calosfrió abrazando su cuerpo con ambas manos, era de mal gusto aquella frase gravada en inerte piedra. Tal vez una advertencia para aquellos que osaran profanar los restos mortales, ahuyentar los entrometidos saquea tumbas que merodeaban el camposanto, sin duda era efectivo. Aun aterido en mente y cuerpo por lo anteriormente leído, recupero lentamente conciencia de sí mismo, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su propósito original, su compañero y amigo.

La neblina se levantaba como un velo blanco, desvelaba a Matt, con una única rosa en la última tumba de la última fila. Hincado como un caballero siendo bendecido por su señor, Matt se encontraba frente a la última morada de una pokémon desconocida, rezando, con la rosa entre ambas manos a modo de rosario, contando las espinas como perlas.

Den estaba a punto de llamarle, pero era mejor quedarse callado en su ritual, le era algo especial. Espero un rato, oyendo el murmurar sacro de su amigo, aguardando de manera seria como buena gárgola de iglesia. Paro, había terminado su encomendacion al espíritu de la difunta, dejando la rosa posar sobre la modesta estela de piedra. Le miro a él, le estaba esperando a ser encontrado. Volvió a erguirse y le dirigió una sonrisa risueña.

— No esperaba que fueras una persona religiosa.

— No, no lo soy.- respondió con su voz sosegada.- Pero tampoco me gustaría ser olvidado.

Camino unos pasos hasta el, para mirar la tumba mejor.

— Verdaderamente te acuerdas de todos.- miro la rosa unos instantes y luego a Matt.- lo había leído en el periódico, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

— Je, y eso que recibiste el encargo de darle sepultura ¿no?- la ironía se le notaba en su voz. El visitante más atento que el vigilante.

Algo en él se le escapaba, una pequeña risa ahogada y una sonrisa dibujándose poco a poco.

— ¡Sí! – acentuó, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo.- ¡tienes razón!

Se había escuchado de manera inocente, ingenuo, casi como un niño sorprendió ante un truco de magia barata. Su amigo se cubrió la boca, y mordió su lengua y dedo para amortiguar el sonido de su risa. Abecés Den no parecía de la edad de Matt.

Den mostraba sus dientes blancos, sonriendo despreocupado de la vida, acompañando a Matt en su chiste de círculo propio. Cambio el aspecto de su rostro, a uno más calmado. Volteando a ver lo que se encontraba gravado en el granito plomizo:

"Descanse en paz, Coco.

Aquellos que te conocimos nos despedimos con pesar de ti.

Y de tu monstruoso dueño, nos alegramos que te hayas alejado por fin.

Arceus te reciba con brazos abiertos.

Mejores días llegaran."

Algunas cosas tenían un alma propia, un aura que emanaba al resto de seres sintientes; emanaba tristeza y penuria, aunque también algo de esperanza. Bufo por su nariz un aire cálido que se diseminaba por el lugar, visible ante las bajas temperaturas.

— Sera mejor ponerse a mano antes que se nos haga más tarde.

Tenía dos palas en ambas manos. Arrojo una, y Den la cacho en pleno aire, era pesada y sucia, la herramienta de cualquiera enterrador respetado, o de saquea tumbas aprovechados. Sonrió con malicia, sin decir nada, su compañero de igual manera le imitaba; parecía un poco más tétrico.

— Sígueme.

— Por supuesto.- soltó una risotada; algo de malicia se le escapaba.

Nuevamente se adentraron por aquel sendero espectral, siendo guiado por el lugar por Den como Virgilio de la divina comedia. Perdiéndose entre las sombras.

* * *

Era un pedestal ruinoso, roto por sus franjas y agrietado en el centro. Pardo oscuro, cubierto de moho y polvo. Lo iluminaba una luz amarillenta de la lámpara de aceite que tenía a su derecha. Era bastante grande, cabrían dos adultos recostados con facilidad. Den tomo su pala y golpeo la dura piedra con la parte metálica, haciendo un chasquido del metal contra la roca, y un sonido ahuecado.

— Es aquí.- dijo Den sin chistar, ni exaltar.

Su compañero le miro, algo confuso. Le parecía un lugar tan común y simple como el resto, nada fuera de lo extraordinario en la torre pokémon.

— Y dime ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- rasco la parte derecha de su cabeza con su mano, alborotando su cabello negro.

— Leyendo.

— ¿Leyendo?- esperaba otra respuesta, más enrevesada.

— Así es.- repuso con orgullo.- en un libro bastante viejo. Tenía un mapa de Kanto antes que pueblo paleta existiera.

— ¿Entonces fuiste a la biblioteca de…?

Antes de formular su pregunta fue irrumpido por su camarada.

— No, en realidad lo conseguí en mi casa el libro.

— ¡¿En tu casa?!

La respuesta le había tomado de improviso, era de lo más inverosímil. Den en cambio se mantenía en pecho en alto, moviendo la cabeza en son de afirmación.

— Mi abuelo solía coleccionar libros y mapas viejos, mire un poco en su colección, ¡y boala!

Sería una anécdota divertida de contar. Den siempre tenía algo que hacer para ser contado, casi como una leyenda urbana viviente.

— Sí que tienes suerte con estas cosas.

— La suerte de la familia, diría yo.

Un silencio incomodo se pronunció sobre el lugar, nada más siendo irrumpido por la curiosidad de Matt nuevamente.

— Y… entonces ¿ya revisaste que el libro tenía razón de que existe una cripta aquí?

— No.- respondió con infructuosa franqueza. Demasiado calmado y risueño inclusive para el más paciente.

La situación se tornaba surrealista, como un cuadro de salvador Dalí o picazo, pintado en alguno de sus más raros viajes por el reino onírico; o como las situaciones que solía vivir su servidor con sus amigos cotidianamente…

— Tendrías que ser más precavido con esas cosas.

— Je je, perdón.- rasco su cabeza y cuello, recien lo pensaba.- Pero confía en mí, es aquí.

El joven castaño retrocedió dos pasos, saco una pokéball y la arrojo con fuerza cercano a los dos.

— ¡Sandslash, yo te elijo!

Un destello rojo se proyectó y el pokémon salió de su lugar.

— ¡Sand!- dio su grito de batalla, listo para cualquier trabajo.

Su joven dueño le miro confiado, era rutina que le ayudara su pokémon en las jornadas de su oficio.

— ¡Sandslash, usa fisura sobre esa piedra!

El tipo tierra hizo caso de la orden, y con sus inmensas garras reunió la energía suficiente para convertir en esquirlas aquella lapida. Una oleada de polvo se levantó, Matt y Den cubrieron sus ojos y rostro con ambos brazos, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que se volviera a asentar la tierra en su lugar. Den poco a poco aparto sus brazos de su vista, y comprobó su descubrimiento.

— ¡Ves dije que tenía razón!

La piedra se encontraba partida en dos, tras esta, un agujero se abría frente a ambos; un pasadizo con escaleras tan viejas como los distantes y vagos recuerdos de reinos que existieron en la región de Kanto Matt se encontraba algo atónito, tenía razón Den, y él sonreía de forma triunfante.

— Buen trabajo Sandslash.

— ¡Sand! – se encontrar entusiasmado, feliz de su trabajo.- "no hay de que"- decía en su idioma.

— Toma un descanso.

Regreso como vino, a través de un rayo rojo la pokéball lo absorbió. Era turno de que los dos humanos se pusieran manos a la obra.

* * *

Descendieron a través de aquel corredor empinado. Charcos de agua, formados por la condensación del frio, deformaban la piedra esculpida de los peldaños. Un aire encerrado se captaba en sus fosas nasales, no había sido abierto aquel lugar hace ya un milenio o más. Se guiaban por la cálida luz de vela de sus candelabros de aceite, invadiendo el reino oscuro, caminando con cuidado de no resbalar. Pronto, tras tiempo bajando por aquel sendero hasta las profundidades se toparon con un obstáculo aparentemente infranqueable. Una roca a modo de puerta negra, lisa y gruesa, puesta por la fuerza descomunal de gigantes en aquel lugar, obstruía el paso. Alzaron sus lámparas, buscando forma de abrir tal cosa, un mecanismo o palanca que les ayudara, pero era completamente plano, exceptuando una parte. Descubierto por las corrientes de aire que hacían danzar la flama, un agujero de una redondez perfecta. Den estaba a punto de sacar su Pokéball nuevamente y hacer uso de las afiladas garras de Sandslash, pero Matt le detuvo.

— Déjamelo a mí.

Saco una Pokéball. La miro un rato, sonriéndole.

— Es tu turno.- le susurro.

En ese momento la arrojo, y el pokémon quedo libre de su confinamiento y espera. Una luz blanca le envolvía, cubriendo un rato su identidad hasta que esta disminuía. Era un Haunter, miraba su alrededor silencioso, buscando un algo. Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Matt, y termino abalanzados hacia él, dándole un lengüetazo espectral.

— Ya, ya.- intento cubrirse sin mucho éxito del cariño del tipo fantasma. Tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo.- luego jugamos, pero primero ocupo que hagas algo por mí.

Paraba su jugueteo con su maestro, quedando silencioso y atento.

— Ves esa puerta.- señalo con su dedo.- ocupo que la traspases y nos abras camino, por favor.

No tardó mucho en seguir aquellas instrucciones. La fría puerta no le era un obstáculo, la traspaso dejando un pequeño rastro de ectoplasma que terminaba desvaneciéndose como el Haunter. Den miro con curiosidad a su camarada, extrañado de aquel pokémon y su elección.

— ¿Así que tienes un Haunter?

— Así es. La capture hace una semana.- era oscuro el pasillo, pero con la poca iluminación miraba una sonrisa orgullosa en él.- fue cuando estabas en uno de tus rondines "recolectando" que me encontró ella.

— ¿La? ¿ella? – arqueo su ceja en señal de sorpresa.

— Sí.- dio una pausa, con algo de risa ahogada.- es hembra.

— Va.-Le parecía extraño

Le parecía extraño. Dio uso de su memoria dando alusión a todos los Hauters que conoció de otros entrenadores, la mayoría eran machos; aunque bien sabía que existían hembras, siempre poseían los demás machos. Tal vez por el sentido "estético" y agresividad que transmitía aquella línea evolutiva de Gastly, Haunter y Gengar que todos fueran de un sexo. Intento rememorar alguno que se le escapar, pero Matt era el único con un Haunter hembra, y parecía enorgullecerse.

— Aunque me parece curioso.- Concluyo aun pensate. Su amigo le seguia sonriendo, con amabilidad, auqnue tambien algo picaro.

Esperaron un rato, escuchando un sonido de mecanismo. Engranajes oxidados moviendo un objeto más grande. Siguió así hasta quedar en completo silencio.

— Eh, Matt.- murmuro cerca de él.- ¿crees que tenga problemas? Está tardando algo.

— Confía en ella.- rectifico a su compañero.

* * *

La calma proseguía, reinando unos minutos hasta que un gran estruendo se hizo presente. El sonido de una cadena metálica raspando a toda velocidad un engranaje seguido de un golpe seco de algo bastante pesado. Ambas puertas se abrían por arte de magia, abriendo paso a los aventureros y dejando filtrar el miasma de siglos pasados de confinamiento. Ambos cubrieron sus narices ante el hedor nauseabundo, tosiendo un poco del sabor ácido y seco. Miraron un rato aquel inconmensurable vacío apenas llenado por la luz amarilla de sus lámparas, las escaleras seguían su curso descendiente, no les extrañaba eso, pero si la ausencia de la Haunter de Matt.

— ¡Eh! ¡no está!

Matt camino unos peldaños hacia abajo, buscando en los rincones sombríos a su pokémon, no le hallaba. Dio otros pasos y siguió el mismo procedimiento, así hasta toparse con la palanca que abría la inmensa puerta, rota, partido por la mitad. Algo no andaba del todo bien.

— ¡Haunter!- grito con tal de que le escuchara.- ¡Haunter!

Den quedo enmudecido, no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, apenas había iniciado su expedición. No podían hablar sobre aquel lugar, se llenaría de demasiadas personas, y hablarle a Luci; tendrían que explicarle todo.

— ¡Haunter! ¡por favor sal!- se encontraba preocupado, su voz se resquebrajaba.- ¡Haunter!

— Matt.- puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de relajarlo.

Matt miro a su amigo, tenía su Pokéball fuera. Relajo un poco su expresión, sabía que su mejor amigo le ayudaría.

— Hay que seguir adelante, seguro Haunter está atrapada.

Den lanzaba nuevamente sobre el aire su Pokéball, liberando por segunda ocasión a su ayudante de oficio. Sandslash parecía igual de animado, volteo a mirar a su dueño, cubriendo sus ojos con sus inmensas garras ante la luz de las lámparas de aceite, él estaba ya de por si acostumbrado a la vida claustrofóbica y carente de sol del subsuelo arenoso.

— Sandslash.- dijo su dueño. El pokémon le miro con curiosidad, parecía preocupado.- ocupo que nos ayudes a encontrar a la Haunter de Matt. Debe estar atrapada entre los mecanismos que hay por la puerta, ocupo que investigues.

Asentido el tipo tierra, e inmediatamente comenzó excavar con su garras la pared de piedra, moviendo las rocas y tierra con gran rapidez, dejando un agujero. Matt continúo su camino a través de las escaleras, Den lo noto al instante.

— ¡Eh! Espérame.- grito a todo pulmón, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Adentrándose, más profundo en el subsuelo desconocido.

* * *

 **Aun no arranca del todo la situación… pero la mecha está colocada para ser quemada. Jeje, dejándome de mensajes crípticos, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la poca acción. Gracias a los pocos viwers que se han molestado en leer este texto, y gracias a MC por ser el primer Rewiev. Y en cuando al Disclaime que mencione atrás: es un personaje perteneciente a Kaoshin135; Coco, una pobre Loppuny con un final un tanto trágico, me pareció adecuado brindarle un pequeño lugar donde descansar.**

 **Aviso que el tercer capítulo tardara un poco más, necesita ser escrito y pulido a mi modo. En ese cap se mostrara un poco más de acción, y espero lucirme en mi capacidad narrativa de describir ciertos "aspectos". Ya sin nada más que comentar. Me despido.**

 **Adiós, y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. The god that failed

**Nuevo capítulo, nuevo Disclaime, más letras y menos calorías XP. Espero que lo disfruten, no estoy teniendo una gran fama por aquí, pero me entretengo mientras mis historias favoritas se actualizan XD.**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Entre las nubes rojas.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Habían parado en una extraña antesala de grandes proporciones tras el final de la laberíntica escalera. Tenía un gran portón labrado a mano, siendo un cimiento de la misma cueva, con un arco inmenso en forma de cuña que distribuía su peso en la pared e inmensas letras de los Unown que decoraban la roca del portón abierto; conectaba con el resto del mausoleo sumergido en oscuridad. Grandes pilares se distribuían de forma simétrica, aportando una visión estética, cumplían con el principio aritmético de las proporciones aura; existían imágenes esculpidas en aquellas piedras, finamente detallas, de Pokémons y humanos con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo de manera placida. De no ser por las tinieblas que acaparaban el lugar, tal sito podría haber sido fácilmente el pórtico de alguna catedral magnánima o el nicho de recibimiento de opulentos monarcas en algún caserón palaciego que tanto describían en los imaginativos cuentos de hadas. Más halla del que la luz que podía alcanzar a cubrir el lugar, se extendía el recinto de los muertos; y más allá aun, donde la penumbra reinaba, se encontraba su recompensa. Pero Matt solo pensaba en una sola cosa aquel momento.

— Tal vez existan pokémons salvajes en este lugar.- volteo a donde Den.- tal vez por eso Haunter no regrese.

Intento enlazar con lógica los acontecimientos recientes, un tipo fantasma perdido en las catacumbas era algo raro de oír. Él no sabía que tan fuerte era la Haunter de su amigo, pero si era tal ese caso, confiaba que su Sandslash podría afrontarles sin dificultad.

— Hay que seguir.- dijo Matt, de manera seca.

No tardó mucho en que su compañero de aventura prosiguiera con la búsqueda de su pokémon. Den nuevamente, forzado por lo implacable de su colega, se vio visto a correr para seguirle el paso. Troto un rato con el candil en mano con tal de estar hombro a hombro de Matt. La luz del fuego les rodeaba como una isla en un mar de espectral negro de aparente infinidad. Intento ver el rostro de su compañero, alzando un poco la flama entre tanta opacidad, solo para comprobar el aspecto serio y preocupado del joven, acentuado por las sombras que le cubrían.

* * *

Era un rostro dulce y joven, de mejillas infladas y rojizas por el calor de verano. Escurrían lágrimas por la blanca piel a montones; algo de moco colgaba por su nariz, así como un poco de sangre coagulada tras tiempo de sacarse por completo; su cabello negro se encontraba enmarañado con trozos húmedos de tierra, raíces del pasto y hojas secas; algunos moretones cubrían su cuerpo: su hombro, la parte inferior de su pecho cercano a su costilla, también la parte inferior de su muslos, la zona izquierda de su mejilla, y su rodilla sangrante e hinchada. Sollozaba de dolor, mas no del dolor físico que le habían inferido recientemente aquellos brabucones, no.

Aun con los dedos entre torcidos, casi llegando al punto de dislocación, removió algo de tierra. Dando zarpazos desesperados, comenzó a cavar un hoyo entre el fangoso lodo, intentando llegar lo más profundo posible para encontrarlo, hallar y rezar con que esos engendros demoniacos no hubiesen hecho más daño del debido. Ya a punto de lastimar sus uñas y yemas de los dedos, topo con una caja de cartón bastante grande. La tapa era de una marca de cervezas que solían vender con mucha frecuencia por la región de Kanto, aun olía al mísero alcohol barato.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, una esperanza amarga brillaba en su fondo. Con delicadeza tomo la caja de cartón y la fue removiendo poco a poco del frio suelo. Una carga demasiado preciada para cualquier movimiento brusco y, con cualquier movimiento brusco, refería en su mete casi hasta el respirar. La coloco a un lado suyo, a su derecha. Era bastante grande, manchada por los lados de humedad proveniente de la tierra o de su anterior contenido regado en algún accidente ocasional. Tomo la tapa con ambas manos y la quito para ver su contenido.

Un hedor azufrado, penetrante de mil demonios, era expedido por la caja. Le causo un lloriquear y un ahogo en sus pulmones, por mero impulso de no percibir más la peste cerró la caja. Tosió con fuerza, escupiendo saliva y costras sanguinolentas, las bendecía en su interior puede de tener del todo abierto los orificios de su nariz, hubiese vomitado todo el contenido de su estómago. Tras relajarse de aquel shock intento abrir la caja, esta vez tapándose la nariz, alejados lo más posible.

El contenido era percibido a bastante distancia, afloraba la muerte y la pena. No le importaba mas aquella nauseabunda sensación que captaba su nariz, no le importaba estar manchado de barro negro o haber sido masacrado por un grupo de seis bandoleros, solo deseaba llorar. Un huevo pokémon se encontraba en medio de la caja, roto por dentro y por fuera del cascaron; un fluido ennegrecido, hediondo y viscoso, se entremezclaba con las esquirlas del cascaron y orines de procedencia humana; una pus amarillenta bullía constante desde dentro; también un hongo crecía a anchas del lugar, proyectando pequeños tentáculos rojizos por la superficie húmeda del huevo, como un monstruo de alguna pesadilla infernal. Era un desastre total.

Su mente se trastorno. Había jurado él que un ojo del no nato, de un grisáceo lechoso, se alzaba sin vida por una de las aberturas, observándole con detenimiento; aunque bien eso era imposible, apenas el huevo tenía unos meses desde que le confirieron la responsabilidad de cuidarlos. La gota que derramo el vaso fue un papel grueso flotando en el fluido de pesadilla, marcado en grande por una pluma negra, decía: cuatro de seis, en número. Profirió un grito desgarrador, quemaba su alma y conciencia nuevamente. Se dejó caer en el suelo inerte, intentado olvidar todo lo malo del día y de su vida.

Un par de ojos entrometidos habían visto a un niño de apenas diez años tirado al lado de una caja. Un par de oídos chismoso habían escuchado un gimotear y luego un aullido de dolor profundo. Un par de piernas habían caminado hasta halla solo para vaguear y encontrarse a algún nuevo amigo. Un joven infante se encontraba tras un robusto roble, espiando todo lo ocurrido, apenas sin comprender un mínimo de la tragedia ocurrida. Asomaba la cabeza con un animal salvaje, previendo los peligros inherentes del campo abierto. Poco a poco se acercaba al herido de alma, intentando no molestar su martirio, pero también con las intenciones con acabarlo.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?- escuchó la voz de aquel intruso curioso.

No deseaba él atender a su pregunta, pero incluso en su deplorable estado le resulto estúpida. Le miro indiferente con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar y lamentarse de su debilidad. El silencio parecía ser una buena respuesta a aquella pregunta insolente.

— ¿Estás bien?- llego otra pregunta igual de imprudente que la anterior.

Realmente el niño curioso no lo captaba. Giraba la cabeza de entre poco, como una animal que no comprendía la naturaleza humana. Se hinco de rodillas para verle mejor. Se había tapado la nariz, había girado un poco su cabeza, observando donde el huevo y deduciendo que de halla provenía la pésete y el problema de su compañero tendido en el suelo. Al menos captaba el horrido aroma proveniente de la caja y conjeturaba bien algo de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Lárgate! – amenazo de manera endeble. Su voz se resquebrajaba, había gastado su energía en aquel alarido.

Paso de largo aquella advertencia. Se paró, camino unos pasos a donde la caja, la tomo y vacío el líquido en la tierra, lo hacía de manera de no tirar también el huevo. Una vez hecho eso, la cubrió con su tapa, y nuevamente se dirigió a su antigua posición. Volviéndose a hincar, extendiendo su brazo y mano al desamparado que tenía delante.

— No.- dijo contundente. Era un joven simple, pero sincero.- necesitas ayuda.

Aquellos ojos azules desprendían amabilidad, una mirada lejana del interés intelectual, pero aventurera; su rostro infantil reflejaba un carácter afable y caritativo; blanco, bastante llena de pequeñas pecas y lunares dispersos en todo el cuerpo, apenas salía al sol, pero cuando lo hacia parecía llevar al máximo su experiencia, o al menos eso indicaba las raspaduras en sus rodillas y manos. No le lograba comprender, él simplemente desconfiaba de aquella repentina muestra de solidaridad y altruismo. Tal vez una tetra para burlarse de él; tal vez uno de los compañeros de sus atacantes, rezagado y con ganas de sed de sangre, tal vez, tal vez… la paranoia se acentuaba con forme su confianza mermaba ante los embates deshonrosos de los demás, así como un odio irracional se apoderaba de él. Crujían sus dientes, al momento de ver al desconocido acercarse al no nato lo hicieron. También cuando le ofreció su mano y ayuda. Una niebla roja se alzaba en su mente, tras la decepción y la angustia seguía el rencor.

— ¡No! ¡lárgate!- golpeo con la poca fuerza la mano del intruso. Una ira demoniaca le poseía, y él era cómplice de dejarla salir.- ¡no te necesito!

Por un momento retrocedió, algo asustado de aquel arrebato. Pero siguió terco en su misión de ayudarle.

— ¡Ocupas ayuda!- amonesto con fuerza al desamparado. Deseaba solucionar su problema.- ocupan ayuda…

Había cambiado su mirar a una triste. Conocía el significado de aquella nota, la había notado al derramar el contenido. Resbalo en aquella cascada, posándose sobre la tierra del agujero excavado, cuatro de seis. Cerró sus ojos el infante, calmando sus nervios crispados. No podía combatir a seis solo, pero tampoco era un número significativo dos jóvenes.

— No sabes nada de mi.- intento disuadirle.-no sabes lo que pasa.

— No, no lo sé.- confeso con sonrisa en rostro.- pero saber que estoy ayudando en algo es suficiente, o eso dice el abuelo.

Quedaba algo anonadado de su obstinación por ser amable ante él. No le era cotidiano conversar con otros niños de su edad, y menos que estos le prestaran servicio de apoyo sin exigir nada a cambio, era algo increíble. El castaño estiro nuevamente su brazo, abriendo la palma de su mano como lo había hecho con su corazón ante el desvalido de pelo moreno. Dudo un poco, aun combatiendo los demonios de la desconfianza en su interior, cuando por sorpresa el joven castaño le sostuvo con su cuerpo, cargándolo con su hombro. Miro su rostro jovial y lleno de lunares y pequeñas pecas, se rasco la nariz cubierta por una curita, algún raspón ocasional.

— Deberías curarte las heridas.- reía como en un juego, no se tomaba muy enserio sus propias palabras.- la enfermera Joy me puso la curita de mi nariz.- la señalo con el dedo índice.- el abuelo me llevo al centro pokémon, dijo que me di un buen trompazo con el suelo.- poco a poco la melancolía y el miedo se desvanecían.- aunque no me dolió, la tierra estaba suave… como para dormir.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, producto del relato o de la energía positiva que emanaba el castaño de ojos azules, poco importaba. Tras quedar enmudecido dentro y fuera de su conciencia, templado en sus emociones, decidió que era hora de continuar con su vida.

— Gracias.- musito aun débil en cuerpo. Físicamente no estaba recuperado.- gracias, por ayúdame, y…

Su mano fue estrechada con fuerza por la de su compañero. Nuevamente la acción le había tomado de improvisto.

— No hay de que.- irrumpió su disculpa, casi gritando.- mi nombre es Dante, pero mis amigos me llaman Den.- mostro sus dientes blancos, quería dar una buena impresión a su nuevo amigo.- supongo que por escribir la a como una e, lo hacía por terminar ultimo la tarea y la maestra siempre decía Dente todo los días al entregarla.

Era bastante extrovertido, lo notaba con crecer, casi llegando al punto de caricaturización. Al joven de cabello negro le parecía bastante absurdo, gracioso en varios momentos.

— Siempre nos burlábamos todos. Mis amigos se acostumbraron a llamarme igual en los juegos ¡Dente te elijo a ti! ¡Den- te! ¡Den!.- una risita se filtró, rememorando aquellas situaciones.- y entonces ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Desvió la mirada de su nuevo amigo, apenado de no poseer la misma capacidad de despreocuparse de lo que el resto pensaba.

— Matthew.- susurro su nombre, seguido de una breve pausa.- Me llamo Matthew.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se generó, intento erguirse con tal de obtener un poco de confianza en sí mismo, no sin algo de dolor.

— Mi madre me dijo que a papá le gustaba la música, por eso me puso ese nombre.

Su historia no era tan emocionante o anecdótica como la de Den. Sintió algo de arrepentimiento de haberlo dicho, pero contra todo tiempo, parecía gustarle e interesarle.

— ¡Matt!- grito sobre exaltado.- ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta a tu papa? ¿le gusta el rock? ¿el pop? ¿la balada?

Siguió preguntado género tras género el impertinente joven, emocionado por saber más en su nuevo camarada, apretando y sacudiendo su mano con brusquedad. Su rostro mostraba señales de dolor y calambre, emitió un pequeño gemido agonizante, a lo cual con vergüenza Den dejo de lastimarle más.

— ¡Perdón! ¡perdón!- repitió varias veces seguida, dejándole acomodarse en el suelo con tal de remediar algo del dolor.

— No hay problema.- intento calmarle.- no me lastimaste.- aunque mentía. Si le dolía.

Movió su mano y muñeca, girándola y abriéndola y cerrándola, con fin de deshacerse del calambre. Den ahora el deprimido por no fijarse, y Matt le miro, sonriéndole, de lado a lado mostro sus dientes blancos, algo manchados de sangre. No le importo aquel pequeño detalle, ambos se sonrieron y rieron de la situación desastrosa. Dos jóvenes, en un mal día mirando el lado positivo de la vida.

* * *

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde su fortuito encuentro y traba de amistad. Tras una serie de regaños de la enfermera Joy, algunas mentiras y varias curitas y gazas, los dos se encontraban al filo de la arboleada que separaba el pueblo Lavanda del resto del mundo. Apartados del resto del pueblo, al noroeste de la torre pokémon, se hallaban los dos jóvenes con palas cerca de un roble joven. Cavaban una zanja bastante profunda cercana a las raíces del frondoso árbol, de manera anónima y silenciosa. El barro y mugre de la tierra cubría sus rostros y ropa, al menos una hora les había costado tal empresa. A un lado de ellos se encontraba una cajita de madera de abeto blanco, tallada y pulida. Den daba un último palazo, con la fuerza que le quedaba, lanzaba la tierra fuera del agujero en su propio cumulo y montaña artificial a su derecha. Tomo un suspiro, quitándose el sudor y lodo de su frente con su antebrazo.

— ¡Ya está!- grito a su laborioso compañero con fin de finiquitar la jornada.

Matt le observo aun en su trance por el trabajo monótono. Aunque bien no era un experto como Den, le había puesto un gran empeño en remover la húmeda tierra de su sitio, con tal de crear un lugar sacro.

— ¿Ya?- hipnotizado y exhausto, le había parecido poco el terreno acabado para el tiempo empleado. Aunque bien, lo habían hecho como dos adultos fornidos.

El castaño se adelantó en salir de la fosa, pegando un brinco a uno de sus bordes, y arrastrándose por el césped verde. Miro con detenimiento su trabajo, el de él y su amigo, dos metros cálculo, si su abuelo se enterara le felicitaría. Paso por su mente comentarle a su familia tal proeza, pero luego imagino a su madre furiosa y su chancla volando por su cabeza. Era una habilidad de cien por ciento de acierto y sin posibilidad de evadir. Mantenerlo en secreto seria sabio.

Matt trato de dar el mismo brinco que su compatriota, aunque fallaba en el intento. Quedándose a medio camino, intento escalar por las raíces gruesas del árbol que brotaban de la tierra, agarrando y sosteniéndose de ellas como un escalador. Den no tardo en notar el pequeño apuro de su amigo. Troto un rato, rodeando el agujero rectangular de dos por dos, posicionándose donde él. Recostado, extendió nuevamente su brazo, esta vez fue recibido de muy buen ánimo. Jalando con fuerza y con el impulso de otro brinco más, Matt salió de su embrollo, empapado de humedad y sabia de raíz en su zapatos y pantalones. Se miraron cansados, jadeantes y alegres. No tardaron en reír ambos por el regaño que ambos llevarían de sus respectivas madres.

En otra escena, Matt se encontraba parado frente a la caja de abeto. Mirando con melancolía, tristeza y un sentimiento de impotencia, hacia un agujero en su alma y carácter. Cerró el puño, concentrado aquella mala energía, relajando su conciencia. Den pronto se unía a él, con los ojos cerrados y ambas palmas de la mano juntas, susurro algún rezo rápido e inentendible. Matt arqueo la ceja y afino el oído, tratando de averiguar exactamente que decía. Aunque solo entendió la parte, "Arceus guía su alma al cielo" y poco más, poco menos.

— ¿Conoces alguna oración?

— No.- movió su cabeza de lado a lado, era franco.- pero eh escuchado a mi madre hacerlo… aunque no sé exactamente lo que dice.- sus ojos brillaron, recordaba algo.- ¡ah! Solo se dé un tal "maslibranosdelmal" que tanto repite ella… -de repente, entro en alerta, agachando la cabeza y girando de lado a lado con tal de ver de no ser observado por algún ente espectral, y susurro.- sabes, creo que es alguien malo ese "maslibranosdelmal" que siempre lo repite cuando esta asustada.

Contuvo una risa ahogada del dicho relato, le parecía algo que él mismo u otros cometerían.

— Yo sé una.- comento tras morder un poco su lengua.

— ¡¿Enserio?!- parecía bastante animado, deseoso de escucharla.- ¿podrías decírmela? Siempre me dicen mis padres que es bueno saberlas, y yo soy malo recordándolas. Siempre me regañan por decirlas a medias.

— Solo se una.- dio una pequeña pausa. Sereno, calmo un poco el ánimo de su compañero.- la escuche en una de las canciones de mi padre, ellos dicen que no son muy útiles, más que para la cultura.- confeso, algo apenado de su creencia y la de sus progenitores.

Den no comprendía que tan distinto era la familia de su amigo a la de él, pero se daba una idea diminuta.

— Digo yo, tendrán razón.- parecía desanimado, casi retractándose de su palabra.- Pero la diré.

La alegría y animosidad retornaron a Den de manera volátil. Mostrando una gran sonrisa con sus bancos dientes a su amigo. Ambos se alinearon frente a la caja, y oraron un cantico; Matt llevando el liderazgo y Den siguiendo sus pasos. Parecía triste aquella melodía sacra, un agobio dulce de la perdida de alguien muy querido. No entendía la letra de origen extranjero, pero poco le importaba, relajaba su mente. Terminando aquella despedida, ambos tomaron con sus manos la caja y le trasportaron cerca de la rectangular tumba. Tenía una rampa de madera preparada, deslizando la caja con cuidado por esta, la colocaron en el centro del todo, y agarraron las palas y prosiguieron a cubrirlo todo con la misma tierra, tapándola con fin que no se notara el previo trabajo.

Ambas palas descansaban sobre la tierra negra; y Mattew sobre esta, mirado el cielo de la tarde, observado el astro rey descender al este de la región de Kanto. Las nubes se colocaban a su alrededor, su blancura era pintada por un tono anaranjado mientras el horizonte lejano discernía con el azul oscuro de la noche cada vez más cercana.

— ¿Crees que este volando entre las nubes?

Su concentración era irrumpida por su nuevo amigo, acostado de igual manera que la de él. A su izquierda.

— ¿Crees que este sentado en las nubes, viéndonos?

Volvió a reformular la pregunta. Eran niños ambos, podían imaginar tales caprichos en la vida, dragones fieros siendo combatidos por caballeros muy nobles, derrotando a su vez villanos muy malos, y cosas como esas. Pero su imaginario no contemplaba una vida después de ello, menos una entre las nubes. Le miro con extrañeza, Den se limitó a sonreír.

— ¡Sí!- y en un momento se paraba de uno, nuevamente exaltado.- como un Pidgey, un Spearow o… ¡un Charizard!

Extendía sus brazos a modo de un avión sobrevolando un cielo despejado imaginario, corriendo y girando en torno a su amigo. Recostó la cabeza él, pensativo de sus palabras. La sombra de la torre pokémon se cernía sobre ellos.

— ¿Y si era un Eevee?

Paraba su compañero un rato su recorrido circular, aun sin ser desanimado.

— ¡Le crecerían alas!- nuevamente extendió su brazos, intentado alargarlos aún mas.- ¡unas inmensas alas plateadas!

Miro el ocaso, entre aquellas nubes divisaba pequeñas figuras blancas revoloteando por aquellos cúmulos pintados por el sol. Una se paraba, mirándoles un instante, solo para desvanecerse en un haz de luz imperecedero del astro. Una lágrima furtiva se escurrió. Pocas palabras podían describir aquella sensación de vacío.

— Volando entre las nubes rojas…

Den le observo en silencio. Volteo a donde su compañero, donde el crepuscular del día, aunque la imagen de otra visión le abrumo. La torre pokémon amenazaba a ambos con aura sombría, un futuro no muy prospero.

* * *

Las sombras lo cubrían todo, eternas y silenciosas. Bailaban en figuras extrañas al contacto con la brillante llama de las lámparas. Conforme caminaban por los grandes pasillos, desfilaban imágenes monstruosas e informes de las estatuas del lugar; rientes, hirientes, deformes y ominosas. Tal teatro de pesadilla era notado por los ojos de Den, algo asustado de la calma de ultra tumba del lugar jamás pisado por mortales dese hacia milenios. Volteaba a cada rato, paranoico, de que alguna de esas estatuas que asechan cobrara vida y mente propia y se dispusiera a ser una masacre con sus indefensos cuerpos. Aunque todas ellas se mantenían rígidas y frías, por el momento.

Caminaron un buen tramo del infinito recinto, escuchando el chapotear del agua proveniente de las estalactitas, y sus pisadas en los charcos que de manera ocasional se formaban en el inframundo que se habría pasó frente a ellos. Ráfagas ocasionales de aire amenazaban con apagar la flama de su lámparas, dejándoles a oscuras y merced del lugar. Algunas aullaban de manera significativa, como una agonía fría y espeluznante, recorrían por la espalda de Den como las manos de un espectro acariciando al vivo en busca de su calor, crispaba más sus nervios ya por si destrozados. Su compañero se mantenía mudo de la situación, apenas mostrando alguna que otra exaltación ante el irregular terreno de la cripta. Por unos momentos imaginaba, entre la obscuridad, que su compañero era remplazado y tan solo seguía un espectro en algún lugar recóndito y alejado de toda posibilidad de regresar a la superficie, con fin de engrosar las legiones de los muertos. Negó con su raciocino tal fantasía descabellada, girando la cabeza de lado a lado con tal de despabilar. Aunque, tal situación pesadillesca parecía convertirse en una posibilidad real. Paraban.

Un aspecto pálido, insano, tirando para un amarillo parecido al de los muertos tras ser inyectados por el formol de las mortuorias, era visible en su piel. Venas exánimes de un color azul fuerte resaltaban por sus brazos y cuello. No lo noto hasta ahora, pero tierra y barro se desprendían en migajas por la ropa hecha jirones de su amigo, junto con un olor a moho y encerrado. Sus músculos se tensaron, al igual que su rostro, no podía moverse, ni gritar, ni sollozar, no hacer ninguna acción con su inmóvil cuerpo. Siguió el silencio incomodo donde tan solo se escuchaba el quemar del aceite y sus ascuas saltar en el mar negro. Del pánico, recuperaba el dominio de su brazo derecho. De manera inconsciente y súbita, lo postro en el hombro de su amigo, este seguía sin reaccionar a su desesperado agitar. Sus pupilas se dilataban, el horror era indescriptible. Un rostro a medio descomponer le observa, sin sus glóbulos oculares, sin labios o piel suave, tan solo la tierra café cubriendo el cráneo y un líquido negro expedido de sus poros. Abría su boca, pero ningún sonido era emitido.

— Den… ¡Den!- escucho a Matt gritándole, preocupado.

Un sueño. Retorno de su trance, colocando su mano en su rostro, aliviando la penuria horrible que había pasado en su mente. Miro a su amigo, un poco después. Comprobando su estado de "caducidad". Era él, Matthew, con un rostro serio y marcado por la vida, con su piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos cafés tirando por un rojizo escarlata.

— ¿Den?- hizo una pausa. Era tocado por la mano de su amigo. Se sentía caliente por la cercanía del fuego.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Paso un rato mentalizando lo ocurrido. Una alucinación, una tetra de las tinieblas que le rodeaban y corrompían su salud mental, habían infundido una narcosis maligna a su cerebro. Le miraba, aun con miedo de no haber despertado y encontrarse en otra pesadilla de peor calibre pero tal cosa no sucedía.

— Si.- respondió tras un tiempo. Indeciso si era cierto aquello.- tan solo pensé…

Lo medito un rato. Era mejor no comentar lo ocurrido.

— Me perdió un rato mientras caminaba.- le pareció extraño aquel pretexto, normalmente él era sincero, incluso imprudente, con sus palabras.- solo me atarante con tanta oscuridad.

— La oscuridad… repitió Matt en un tono neutral.

Quedo mudo, tal como en la pesadilla. Prosiguieron en su travesía. El viento silbo nuevamente a su espalda. Risas macabras se escuchaban, llenas de maldad y desdicha. Espejismos, pensó con claridad, eran espejismos inducidos por el miedo. Pero se escuchaban demasiado reales, demasiado cercanas. Distorsionadas, se oían graves y agudas, algunas infantiles, procedían de todas partes. De la recóndita oscuridad que tanto temía.

No pasaron demasiado tiempo caminando por el lugar hasta toparse con una puerta que conectaba con otra bóveda, una sección más claustrofóbica de la cripta. Matt camino un rato más, traspasando aquel pequeño portal rectangular de apenas dos metros de largo y uno y medio de ancho. Levanto su lámpara y comprobó lo que temía. El camino se divida en dos.

— Hay que separase.- comento con un tono de desagrado.- hay que separase para cubrir más terreno.

Den arqueo la ceja e hizo una mueca graciosa en su rostro, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa a medias.

— Eh, pero Matt ¿no decías que separarse era lo más tonto que hacer en las películas de horror?- tenía un tono burlón su voz, era con tal de aliviar la tensión del lugar.- el monstruo nos podría capturar fácilmente.

Una risita se escuchó en su colega de expedición. Suspirando luego, relajando sus hombros.

— Si, lo se.- mordió un poco su lengua.

Él solía ser el mayor crítico de los clichés de película de horror, fijándose como iniciaba la trama y como terminaría, acertando casi siempre quienes morían primero y sobrevivían después. Lo hacia todas las noches del sábado con Den, una película de horror serie B, antigua o moderna, lo pasaban bien discutiendo si al final fue una buena película o no.

— Je, pero igual hay que dividirse. Tú tomaras la derecha y yo la izquierda.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Señalo con su dedo la izquierda, al suelo del pasillo. Un hoyo de gran tamaño se disponía en medio del camino, había marcas de garra por los costados. De un Sandslash.

— Alguien ya se nos ha adelantado en la búsqueda de Haunter.- dio una pequeña pausa, posicionándose en su pasillo.- así que no estarás del todo solo por ahí.

Cruzo sus brazos, aun sosteniendo su farola con cuidado Den. Camino un rato hasta su pasillo y dio un pequeño bufido.

— Eh igual, nos va a comer cuando nos separemos.

Dio una pequeña risa Matt, adentrándose más en su lugar.

— Sí, sí.- movió su mano de lado a lado. Haciendo alusión de dar poca importancia.- Pero el monstruo siempre se come al gracioso primero.- recalco con tono malicioso.- Yo tendré tiempo de huir.

— ¡Eso no es gracioso!- reclamo a su amigo, cada vez más lejano.

— ¡Para ti no, pero para él sí!- se escuchó su eco. Distante ya de volver a encontrarle hasta dentro de un rato.

* * *

Solo, caminaba en silencio en su pasillo. El reflejo de luz en la piedra hacia revelar su auténtico color entre la penumbra. De un verde azuloso, se colocaban todas sin argamasa alguna. Con pequeños huecos de manera irregular, hecho a propósito por los arquitectos de su época para dar un tono estético y de utilidad. Algunos poseían pequeños jarrones, la mayoría ya rotos por el tiempo y humedad del lugar. Algo de él le indicaba husmear a ver si encontrar alguna joya perdida o moneda de oro antigua, pero seguramente solo habría polvo y ceniza blancuzca.

Continúo el sendero, viendo con sus ojos los tallados jeroglíficos en la roca, gravado con tal de contar las viejas historias de los difuntos. No era un experto, pero podía ver algunas de la vida de los entrenadores y sus compañeros de batalla; otras eran de personas más pacificas viviendo en tranquilos pueblos con su Pokémon recostado a un lado suyo; las mas inquietantes imágenes, ya borrosas de su pigmento original, eran de fuego, sangre y batalla. Hubo una sección completa que cubría enteramente la narración de una sola escaramuza bastante encarnizada. Muchos debieron haber muerto, eran demasiado los jarrones en aquellos huecos, incluso algunos de esos nichos compartían el espacio de dos o tres jarrones.

Pronto se metía en una sección que no le complacía del todo. Le tenía cierta fobia a las esculturas. Estas, igual que la del inmenso pórtico y sus pilares colosales, tenían imágenes de Pokémon. Algunos le eran conocidos, Charizard, Chamrander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, etc. Otras eran de otra región, Gallade, Gardevoir, Serperior… pronto se paraba entre dos extrañas figuras. Bizarro era un término que podía encajar con ambas criaturas.

Postrados en pedestales, quietos, las bestias tenían aspecto terrorífico, ambas iguales y distintas entre sí, la de su derecha era de un tono azulado oscuro en su pelaje principal, con franjas más claras en su rostro y pelaje blanco sobresaliente en su pecho. El otro, de la izquierda, era monocromático, blanco y negro eran los colores dominantes. Uno tenía boca, el blancuzco, una mueca que recordaba una sonrisa negra, cocida por marcas oscuras; el de la derecha directamente no tenía. Podía decir que asemejaban a un Houndoom en espíritu, pero ni a eso se le acercaba a la imagen. Ambos con dos grandes cuernos, y unas colas compuestas por quince vertebras normales que recorrían el pedestal, con una última con forma puntiaguda. Parecían sus patas desprenderse, flotar en el aire por alguna fuerza desconocida en el éter del mundo; acentuaba aquel carácter espectral. Si el artista de aquella obra hiperrealista viviera, Den le felicitaría por el susto de muerte que le provoco. Le observo con mayor detenimiento, acercando peligrosamente el fuego a la estatua de la derecha. Tenía los ojos cerrados igual que el resto, aunque parecía ver una pequeña cavidad abrirse, un atisbo de la chispa de la vida aprecia filtrarse en aquella figura, de un azul celeste brillaba.

Un susto ahogado, un tropiezo y luego un golpe en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Pero él no había tropezado con nada atrás, o alumnos eso el afirmo. Su mente le jugaba otra tetra, caía poco a poco inconsciente mientras, con horror, miraba las esculturas cobrar vida, moverse de su lugar y caminar como fieras de cuatro patas por el lugar.

— No era necesario que le dieses ese golpe.- regaño el sin boca a su compañero.

Este le miro ofendido, arqueando su ceja.

— Disculpa su alteza.- comento sarcástico.- pero le estaban a punto de quemarle el trasero.

Bufo la bestia azul, le aprecia curioso al semi consiente Den que pudiese respirar aquel demonio de ensueños.

— A demás fue tú idea ocultarlos aquí de su ira.- la bestia monocromática siguió su discurso, colocando su pata delantera en su pecho, casi jurando.- yo propuse mejores mundo que una cueva repleta de muertos para ocultarnos.- la bestia azul parecía cansada, algo arto.- por ejemplo un mundo paradisiaco con playas blancas.

— Mundos que seguramente ella nos estaría buscando, y estarán ardiendo como un infierno.

No sabía quién era ella por la que se refería, pero parecía bastante temible para asustar a dos demonios.

— Eso, y es mejor ocultarnos un tiempo bajo la tierra hasta que se calme la situación.

— Y llegue su nueva computadora.- agrego el de sonrisa macabra.

— Fue tu culpa formatearla sin avisar.

— Y la tuya por ponerte en su cama como "píntame como uno de tus Dromitas franceses".- asemejo la imagen de pose dramática, colocando su pata en su cabeza.

— Yo solo quería dormir.- refunfuño agotado y angustiado.

Medito un rato el monocromático.

— Bueno, yo solo quería ver cómo te dibujo.- saco su tres garras principales, mostrándolas al aire.- solo que estas patas no son buenas para agarrar el teclado.

Las choco contra el suelo, imitando teclear en un computador. El azulado se limitó a observarle incrédulo. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza.

— ¿sabes que podías haber adoptado una forma humanoide para teclear mejor?

Un silencio incomodo se alargó entre ambos. El sin boca poso su pata en su rostro en señal de vergüenza, fácilmente se podía haber evitado su embrollo.

Un sonido de excavar, rápido y constante se escuchó a poca distancia. Ambas bestias se miraron entre sí, ya no era un lugar idóneo para seguir escondiéndose. En un momento ambas criaturas se replegaron en las sombras de donde procedían. Y Den, juraba que aquel sueño era el más extravagante hasta ahora, caía al poco tiempo rendido. En lo más profundo de su conciencia, en lo más interno de lo onírico.

* * *

 **Esta vez ha sido más largo, ha tardado en ser escrito y merecía un tamaño un poco más grande, eso y que todo lo que planee que tendría que ser de un tamaño corto a mediano se sobre extiende demás, pero esos son mis problemas. El disclaime de hoy es con una autora, MC-19051, que les recomiendo ver su Deviant; no ha de ser que confundan a ese par de seres, Andru y Druan con Fakemons. Son parte de su propiedad intelectual, y espero que a la autora le haya gustado su pequeña incluscion XP.**

 **Y en otros temas, me gustaría, y animo a no solo criticar mis evidentes faltas horrograficas (yo y los acentos, yo y los acentos xd), sino también la historia en sí. Eh agregado algo más del tema sobrenatural que tanto se oye en el horro cotidiano, aunque también algo del terror cotidiano será incluido, y no sé si lo eh echo de manera adecuada, no me convence a mí. También aviso que subiré el Rating de edad, cometí la barbarie de ponerlo en K+ cuando bien tenía que estar e XP, pero esas son otras tonterías mías. En fin, como último aviso, digo yo, este Fic tendrá una duración de otros cuatro caps mas… si es que no cometo el error de sobre extenderme nuevamente xd. Dejando las quejas a un lado, y sin nada más que comentar. Me despido.**

 **Adiós, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **P.D si no desean dar un Review, pueden mandarlo por MP.**

 **P.D.D Ningun Dromita a salido lastimado...mucho.**


	4. Until it sleeps

**Y tras un largo letargo, por fin un nuevo capítulo… bueno, medio xd. Explico más abajo tras que lean este trozo.**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **¿Sueñan los muertos?**_

 **Parte I**

 **...**

* * *

 _Sentir aquella sensación recorriendo su cuerpo le era peculiar. Estar consiente de un sueño y actuar con normalidad, moviendo el escenario teatral a placer, conformado y elegido de manera meticulosa por el subconsciente. La familiaridad de los colores y sabores, la forma de los objetos y su tacto, la sensación de ser y no ser. La lucidez no le era del todo ajena, solía visitar aquellos reinos con frecuencia; en especial en las pesadillas, donde sus sentidos quedaban sórdidos de un horror no recordado tiempo atrás. Algo primitivo y oscuro, muy dentro de él. Era la familiaridad de lo siniestro._

* * *

Caminaba él descalzo en un piso de loza blanco, nada más confinado por cuatro paredes lisas que se cernían en sus puntos cardinales. Adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha. Sin ventanales, sin vista externa, sin salida; nada más una luz pálida encima de su cabeza. Daba su vista un recorrido de trescientos sesenta grados, observando el paisaje vacío que le confinaba a su alrededor. Pensó un rato, podía hacerlo con claridad. Si deseaba salir, tendría que exigirlo.

Concentro su mente en una de las paredes y, al cabo de un rato, una puerta de madera color hueso aprecia frente a él. No era una puerta bonita del todo, carente de cualquier detalle, parecía más un trozo de madera colocado a la brava. Puso su mano en la perilla amarillenta de la puerta, y la giro de manera lenta. Un sonido mecánico, como un trozo de hierro atorado, se escuchó en eco en el pequeño cuarto de cuatro metros por cuatro. Lo intento varias veces, pero la puerta no le obedecía. Estaba cerrada.

Era obvio que la mente no siempre obedecía los caprichos lógicos del alma. Solía abecés, su psique, a revelarse en contra de él, con una propia agenda de deseos y miedos profundos no fáciles de controlar. Redirigirá la obra teatral que eran los sueños, alterando cada párrafo, guion y escena con tal de proteger o evadir los peligros del mundo real y sus misterios. Pero él deseaba enfrentarlos. Aunque no sabía que tan peligroso era.

Con un movimiento brusco, se otorgó a sí mismo una fuerza herculina en los brazos y piernas. Más de lo que aparentaba su complejo de joven adulto de diez y nueve, a dos meses de los veinte. Doblando la perilla para romper el mecanismo, o al menos así lo procesaba su mente, con tal de salir de su prisión. Al rato el mecanismo se quebraba, y la puerta se habría con un chillido.

Empujo la puerta con la palma de su mano de manera suave. Un nuevo camino se le presentaba a sus ojos. Un pasillo blanco, y al fondo del todo, una luz resplandeciente. Camino un rato por el pasillo, que al igual que el cuarto que le confinaba, era blanco puro; sin ventanales, ni detalles, como un lienzo sin pintar esperando al artista indicado. Camino el sendero, que parecía ser corto en distancia. Siguió caminando, luego trotando, y llego un punto en el que corría a toda prisa para acabar el pasillo. Pero el pasillo no acababa. Interminable e infinito.

Era otra tetra del cerebro que engañaba y se engañaba a sí mismo. Corredores infinitos de aparente facilidad. Le recordaba a historias de horror de casas abandonadas, a oscuras o medio oscuras, donde los campistas veraniegos se perdían en sus redes laberínticas de paredes y pasillos, solo para algunos salir despavoridos pocos minutos del recinto, y otros desaparecer por completo. Pero esta era distinta, una que él podía dominar. Si él no podía llegar al final, el final llegaría hacia él.

Cerrando los ojos, sintió un viento acariciar su cabello y rostro. Respiro profundo, y exhalo. Abría poco a poco los ojos, lastimados por la luz de un sol implacable. Observo el paisaje que le rodeaba ahora.

Calmo y sereno, era aquel lugar. El aire acariciaba los pastizales verdes cubiertos por el húmedo roció de amaneceres infinitos, creando ráfagas que daban forma de espiral a la vegetación autóctona. Los cielos azules se hallaban cubiertos por los ocasionales cúmulos de nubes y sus formas amorfas, cambiantes de color, tamaño y textura. Se sentía el lugar como una isla flotando de ensueño, con la bóveda celeste cubierta de estrellas y mundos distantes desconocidos y a la espera de ser explorados. Con las montañas flotando a su par, y los ríos desbordado sus agitadas aguas como cascadas en el inexorable abismo azul mar que se encontraba bajo sus pies. El lugar poético había entumecido algo de sus sentidos activos. Lo veía todo como un uno, un ser y órgano conjunto del cual el no formaba del todo parte. Pero su propósito en aquel lugar era distinto a la simple contemplación del paisajismo fantástico.

Dio un paso con su pie, y sintió como era rechazado por las furiosas corrientes del vendaval originadas de la absoluta nada. Provenientes de abajo hacia arriba. Comprendió aquella amenaza gélida, y que tal vez no se encontraba del todo solo. No solo en el aspecto que su psique le acompañaba como una sombra molesta por aquellos callejones y callejuelas que eran los sueños vividos y surreales, no. Pronto vio, con sus ojos, una figura de un animal en cuatro patas en uno de los montes verdes que colindaban en el prado. No lo logro captar del todo bien, distinguir aquella forma borrosa, pero sabía que sería un guardián más de los secretos que le eran ocultados.

Camino sin mayor miramiento del nuevo oponente, imaginario o real, que acompañaba su travesía por la solitaria llanura. Si era producto de él contra él pronto lo descubriría, pero si no era el caso…

* * *

Cambiaba entre los herbajes de manera lenta, disfrutando aquel paisaje de alta mutabilidad. Los días pasaban entre minutos, siendo el sol y la luna los que giraban alrededor de trozo de tierra, y no está alrededor suyo. Los atardeceres eran sustituidos con rapidez por la noche, y estas por el alba. Sentía como aquella presencia del monte le seguía como sombra inquisitiva ante su acción de profanar aquella tierra santa y mágica. Su misterio había sido revelado parcialmente, por lo que no le temía tanto a sus poderes.

Le había visto a corta distancia, a pocos metros sobre él en una pendiente cubierta por maleza, vio su figura blanca, bañada por los rayos de un sol febril. Tenía algunas manchas rosáceas en sus patas y enormes orejas, pudo ver en su sombra que se proyectaba sobre él lo que eran apéndices que se retorcían de forma juguetona en el fresco cielo. No era amenazante su descripción. Supo que era un pokémon aquel que deseaba expulsarle, sabía cual, aunque no recordase su nombre; de otra región lejana a la suya. Pero, era aquel resplandor azulado en sus ojos, aquella aura que emanaba con su implacabilidad y ahínco, lo que le hacía mantener en guardia.

Una puerta solitaria azul cobalto se hallaba en aquel paramo desolado. Lo veía él y comprendía que era su siguiente rumbo a tomar, no sin antes luchar. Él pokémon guardián de aquel lugar se había esfumado de su puesto de vigilia. Miro el a todos lados. Primero a la izquierda, buscando donde los montículos de tierra donde podría esconderse; luego a la derecha, previniendo ser flanqueado por algún embate; atrás, cuidado su nuca; y al final adelante, donde la mencionada puerta, esperando a encontrarle custodiándola como cancerbero. Un nerviosismo extraño se apodero de él, sabiendo que el primer golpe no lo daría.

Aquel viento huracanado le tomó por sorpresa, intentándole arrastrar lejos del lugar. Provenía del este y el oeste, así como atrás y adelante, arriba de su cabeza… y de debajo de él. Sus pupilas se dilataron, intento moverse lo más rápido posible, pero el primer movimiento había sido ya ejecutado. La tierra se partía en pedazos, y el pokémon emergía de esta cubierta por sus lazos, golpeando con su cabeza el abdomen del pobre humano desprevenido. Caía a dos metros de distancia de su punto, mientras el pokemon retomaba con gracia su posición de combate, extendiendo sus patas delanteras y traseras, esperando resistencia alguna.

No era cotidiano el dolor en el sueño, pero en el reino lucido uno cabía esperar sensaciones de todo tipo, incluyendo las desagradables. Arrastro su cuerpo por el suave suelo, sosteniendo su mano derecha contra su abdomen, escupiendo y quejándose del dolor. Apretó sus dientes y miro a su agresor con deseos de venganza. Este levanto su cabeza, serio e inmutable, con sus ojos azul celeste brillando.

Sacudiendo su cabeza. Intento darse impulso con sus dos brazos, y extender su pierna para dar una patada imprevista al pokémon. Lo hizo de tal manera que fuera rápido y no tuviese tiempo para esquivar a sus costados. Voló hasta descender donde el guardián. Era rápido su movimiento, y estaba a punto de dar. Cuando este, repentinamente, dio un salto hacia arriba, apartándose del golpe. Y en pleno aire, a manera de castigo, se dejó caer con sus cuatro patas sobre el mal herido abdomen del joven, aumentando su peso y masa para el poco tamaño que poseía. Soltó un quejido y algo de saliva, había dado en el mismo punto.

El dolor corría por sus músculos y nervios, mientras este veía encima de él a su oponente, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa pícara y arrogante. Profirió un grito lleno de ira e intento acertar un puñetazo seco al rostro de la criatura. Nuevamente esquivo la arremetida, apartándose hacia el pacifico cielo, quedando suspendido en este, como si de un peldaño invisible se colocase debajo de él. Con sus patas delanteras entrecruzadas de manera elegante, le miro como juez severo sus acciones y decisiones.

— Vete de aquí humano.- fueron las primeras palabras que profirió aquel pokémon, y las primeras que escuchaba tras un largo tiempo.- ¡despierta! ¡vete!

Siguió exigiendo el ser. De voz algo aguda y dulce para los estándares de un humano adulto, casi como un niño; anqué de carácter masculino, era varón. Le seguía mirando y juzgando.

— ¡Vete! ¡abandona! ¡retírate! ¡despierta! ¡y no vuelvas!- siguió exigiendo aquel conjunto de comandos y acciones al joven.

Se levantó tras un rato calmando su dolor, y le miro con el rostro en alto. Donde su pedestal celestial.

— No obedezco a seres imaginarios.- intento imponerse, aun recuperándose del dolor, colocando su brazo en el torso.- sean de mi mente o no.

— ¿imaginario?- susurro para sí mismo, anonadado.

Sus lazos blancos que se agitaban con la corriente del viento se enderezaban. Sus ojos azules parecían transmitir un aspecto sombrío que él no había sido capaz de identificar previamente.

— ¡¿imaginario?! –grito indignado del humano- ¡Insensato, soy más real de lo que tú piensas! ¡más de lo que tú eres!

Dio un salto desde su pedestal hacia el suelo, cayendo como una pluma con su pata delantera.

— ¡Abandona! ¡Despierta! ¡Vete! – repitió nuevamente con la misma obstinación. Se acercaba paso a paso hacia él.- no perteneces a este lugar, eres un forastero e indeseado, como resto de humanos.

— ¿Resto de humanos? – arqueo su ceja ante el enfurecido Pokémon hada.

No le extrañaba del todo aquello. El ser humano solía ser curioso con todo; con eternas ganas de aventura y exploración, hasta llegar a puntos de imprudencia y obsesión por lo desconocido, acercándose a un inminente fin y catástrofe.

— No eres el primero en viajar por estos reinos…- agacho su vista. haciendo uso de su memoria para volver a re imaginar aquel rostro.- Randolph Carter.- murmuro aquel nombre casi místico.

Nunca había escuchar aquel nombre. Parecía de origen extranjero y viejo, salido de otro mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo propio. Un mundo bastante siniestro, por lo visto.

— No importa.- miro directo a los ojos al pokémon.- Necesito encontrarme con mi amigo, necesito ayudarle.

Intento hacer a un lado a la terca criatura, pero esta seguía dando batalla.

— ¡No!

Dio un salto pequeño. Flotando, como si no existiese gravedad alguna. Se colocó a la par de su rostro, observando con mayor detalle el moño blanco y rosa que colgaba en su oreja derecha, su rostro redondo y usualmente tierno, así como una cicatriz apenas visible en su cuello tapada por el pelaje blanco, de una garra tal vez.

— ¡No! ¡tienes que irte! ¡tienes que retroceder! – sonaba pasional. Aparentaba conocer algo que él no. – ¡nos pones en peligro a todos!

El humano había captado de manera diminuta tal hecho, pero no le importaba demasiado el futuro, solo el presente que vivía, y… algo más.

— Mi amigo necesita mi ayuda.- dijo sereno al pokémon.

Se mantenía tieso y firme, apretando su puño con ira. Un recuerdo venía a su mente, uno no agradable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo le debo más a él, de lo que siquiera piensa.- exhalo por su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. - Él no sabe…- lo negaba, aquel recuerdo lo negaba.- él no sabe… él no sabe, y debo ayudarle.

El pokémon guardián de aquel mundo onírico desvió su mirada del intruso, pensado una manera de ayudarle y no poner en peligro su deber, era típico de los suyos, ayudar al humano aun cuando es un estorbo para el mundo. Parecía frustrado, apretando sus pequeños colmillos uno contra otro ante un doble código moral propio. Luego, sus ojos parecían emitir un brillo de ingenio.

— Puedes ayudarle de otra forma.- sonó calmado, bastante confiado.- déjale, vete.- siguió con su vieja exigencia, mas algo mas.- Yo puedo guiarte para ayudarle ¡lo prometo!- Coloco sus apéndices blancos en su pecho, donde su corazón.

Hablaba enserio, o al menos esa impresión causaba. No se había fijado recientemente, pero también poseían bastantes cicatrices y cortaduras donde sus apéndices, todas como garras o cortes de cuchilla, como la del cuello, bastante ocultas.

— ¡No! ¡No!- vocifero con el recuerdo aun torturando su mente.- ¡tengo que enfrentarlo!

Retrocedía el pokémon ante tal arrebato, por primera vez parecía asustado. No de él, sino de lo que arrastraba tras su espalda.

— Mi cobardía lo único que hizo fue lastimarle, aun sin conocerle por completo aquel momento.- temblaba, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su sudor era frio.- sabía que no se lo merecía, lo sabía.- balbuceo un rato, dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasto.

Lo había notado, el pokémon guardián lo había notado, como cambiaba el aspecto del lugar por uno tormentoso, siniestro y enfermo. El cielo se había oscureció, tapado por nubes con difuminados rostros de aspecto burlesco y maligno. El viento se arremolinaba con ira, trayendo consigo nefastos aullidos de algún espíritu vengativo. El pasto se podría en una tierra mal sana y corrupta, invadida por plagas rojas y negras que hacían meya de esta, apareciendo tentáculos que sobresalían y se retorcían los unos con los otros, buscando tocar el cielo y huir del lugar profano. Y la luna, la luna se hallaba en su cúspide en el cielo, emitía una luz amarillenta, a espaldas del pokémon.

— Tenemos que enfrentarlo.- seguía insistiendo su punto de vista.

Abrazado su torso con ambas extremidades, seguía hincado en el suelo, casi en una posición fetal. Algo de la fauna intentaba agarrarse por sus piernas, absorber el calor que emanaba su cuerpo mortal. Volteo su mirada hacia arriba, observando las nubes, viendo como cobraban la apariencia de antiguos cómplices no muy queridos, imaginando sus macabras risas, absorto en ellas y su grotesca burla.

— Hay otras for…

— Y tú, y nadie me lo impedirán…- Volvía a poner de pie, mirándole con un odio, no dirigido a él, pero odio al fin.- ayudarle por fin.

Con brusquedad hizo a un lado al tipo hada, caminando directo donde la puerta color cobalto. Este no se lo tomo bien. Con los dientes chirriando y pensado en lo que podría perder, una furia justificada corría por todo su cuerpo, así como un miedo al fracaso.

— ¡Tú, idiota!…- grito el pokémon colérico de las decisiones del indeseado.

Parecía por un momento llamar su atención, volteándole a ver brevemente y luego continuar con su caminata, indiferente.

— ¡Lo único que harás es perjudicar a todos! - seguía con su advertencia, siendo ignorada.- incluyéndole.- aquellas últimas palabras las había pronunciado como un viendo débil, sabiendo que tampoco serian escuchadas.

Suspiro un rato, observando cómo se alejaba de él aquel humano tan terco. Pronto salto con gran fuerza hasta donde él, casi volando, y colocándose nuevamente frente a frente como un obstáculo.

— No permitiré que escojas ese camino.- Mascullo. Extendía sus cuatro patas sobre el suelo negro, preparándose para la lucha.- ¡vete! ¡abandona! ¡lárgate! –profirió aquellas viejas ordenes contra el joven.

No hizo caso, le rodeo esta vez para continuar con su camino. Era la última advertencia.

— ¡Despierta!.- Rugió con fuerza.- ¡Despierta!- aún mas.- ¡Despierta!- y más.

Incrédulo, una fuerte onda sónica salía del aparente pequeño pokémon de sus gritos. Casi siendo arrastrado, tuvo que agarrarse con sus manos en el suelo. Duro un rato, dejando casi sin aliento al tipo hada. Exhalaba e inhalaba agitado. Su oponente había sido arrastrado unos pocos centímetros de su posición original; trato de ponerse en pie y continuar su senda, pero se tambaleaba. Su oídio, su sentido de equilibrio habían salido perjudicado al recibir de manera directa las ondas.

Sin recuperarse del todo, tuvo que esquivar una de las embestidas de la pequeña criatura. Se posicionaba en sus cuatro patas en un montículo alto a su derecha, y volvía a atacar y atacar, saltando de terreno en terreno en busca de una mejor posición, intentándole embestir de manera furtiva. Se mantenía él defensivo, evitando lo mejor posible cualquier descuido, esquivando y moviendo su cuerpo cada que podía. Siguió así hasta su hartazgo, decidido atacar esta vez.

En uno de los momentos, preparado con un punto ciego que atacar, el tipo hada se lanzó nuevamente contra el torso del humano, pero este estaba atento de aquel detalle. Sin posibilidad de redirigirse y evitar más daño del debido, fue contra atacado por el ante brazo del intruso, dando en sus dos patas de su izquierda, mandándolo a volar a uno de los montículos infestados por aquel hongo negro que creía en las plantas. Sentía el dolor, igual que él, no era ajeno aun con aquel cargo honorifico dado por entidades dominantes de aquel mundo. Su rostro expresaba sufrimiento, cerrando uno de sus ojos concentrando su fuerza de voluntad para seguir luchando e intentar pararse, aunque caía nuevamente en aquel pasto contaminado cada vez que lo hacía.

El humano sonreía con malicia de lo que su vista contemplaba, regocijándose de su pequeña victoria, aunque no sin imprevistos. Sostenía con su brazo izquierdo su mano derecha temblorosa. Entumida y con un dolor punzante, no volvería a ser usada por tal contra ataque por un buen rato.

Siguió caminando, dándole la espada a su oponente. Hasta que una luz se hizo presente a sus espaldas. De un intenso azulado, una bola de energía era amasada cerca de la boca del pokémon, absorbiendo fuerza del éter y de la propia luna tras sus espaldas. No era una buena señal.

No lo vio venir, tan solo sintió aquel golpe debajo de sus pies. La tierra pútrida se levantaba entre escombros a gran velocidad tras el volátil impacto de aquel proyectil. Él salía nuevamente volando con los guijarros, cayendo de espaldas contra la dichosa puerta que tanto deseaba abrir. Había sido un golpe seco de su nuca contra la madera, y de su espalda contra el suelo.

El guardián jadeaba con fuerza, semi parado con sus cuatro patas y su cuerpo cansado, sonreía complacido y exhausto. Era su último golpe y carta definitiva. El joven tosía la saliva y polvo que ahogaba sus pulmones. No sentía su cuerpo, se sentía desvanecido por completo, y como poco a poco se deshilaba aquella conexión de su mente y alma con el reino de ensueños. El tipo hada le miro nuevamente, concentrándose apareció de inmediato encima de él con la magia de aquel mundo carente de lógica o intuición.

Le tenía bajo su merced y sentencia, le tenía atrapado y acorralado para ser juzgado para su propia perspectiva. Con su pata derecha en su cuello como un depredador a su presa, le miro a los ojos. Su rostro era severo, contrastaba con aquella redondez y usual carácter afable y tierno de los Sylveons. No parecía mostrar júbilo o deleite alguno de su victoria, ni orgullo ni arrogancia ni altivez, no. decepción y cansancio era lo que reflejaba aquellos ojos azules.

— Despierta.

Susurro aquella palabra por última vez, presionando su pata contra el cuello de su presa, asfixiándole lentamente. El aire no le alcanzaba. Su cuerpo se sentía excesivamente pesado. Movía los brazos, intentando zafarse de aquel agarre mortal en vano, provocando que fuera más fuerte, y más. Podía escuchar como la tráquea era presionada, casi a punto de partirse. Un lagrimeo era despedido de sus ojos ante tal agonía, mientras su vista se tornaba borrosa. Su desesperar era inmenso.

Fue en un movimiento instintivo lo que le logro salvar. Agarrándose de la tierra con sus manos, cogió un puñado grande y lo lanzo contra los ojos de su agresor, este en reflejo lo había cerrado, perdiendo su concentración. Fue allí cuando le empujo, derivándole a un lado suyo. Inmediato, se levantó. Puso su mano en la perilla, la abrió lo más rápido posible y, con la puerta abierta de par, se lanzó. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Directo al negro abismo.

El sylveon respondió igual de rápido. Quitándose la tierra de sus ojos, intento agarrarle con sus lazos en plena caída, tratando de sostenerle en aquel otro mundo alejado del negro vacío. Pero era detenido en seco. Mirando con horror como su presa se le escapaba, cayendo cada vez más en la negrura, hasta desaparecer de su vista. Volteo atrás suyo, como la maleza del lugar cobraba vida y le había impedido atrapar al intruso. Le sostenía con fuerza en ambas patas traseras y en torso, y como esta mutaba en rostros de seres extraños. Observo nuevamente al vacío, impotente, mientras era arrastrado por aquellos espectros a su mundo, cerrando la puerta a cualquiera otro que osase interferir en sus designios.

* * *

Parecía estar muerto. Sordo, ciego, mudo. El lugar estaba cubierta de tinieblas que rodeaban su cuerpo flotando y le arrebataban aquellos preciados sentidos, excepto dos. Sentía frio en su piel, un gélido contacto de algo áspero y duro. Podía tocar con sus dedos y alzar su mano, y sentir lo húmedo y helado de algo que le rodeaba. También podía pensar, el sentido del ser que tantas veces quedaba relegado ante los otros cinco junto con tantos otros catalogados y olvidados. No veía, pero sabía que se encontraba alzando sus manos y sonriendo con nerviosismo a aquel mundo. Pronto la letanía desaparecería.

Emitió un sonido ahogado por su boca, un gemido que producían los recién nacidos al recibir su primera bocanada de aire, o aquellos que se les había impedido el respirar tras un largo periodo. No recordaba el anterior reino que le había albergado, le era algo borroso y lejano como los eones pasados de la primera estrella primigenia y su luz que inundo el prístino cielo de algún mundo ya marchito, aunque sentía las emociones de su anterior yo.

Caminaba descalzo, tambaleándose y cayendo constante por aquel, aparente, inhóspito lugar. Patético e indefenso, se arrastraba como gusano buscando algo por donde sostenerse. Movía las manos de forma continua, sintiendo tactos rugosos y ásperos de algún material inanimado, una mampostería antiquísima. Se guiaba por su sentido del olfato, como los animales, olisqueando el aire. Un sabor agrio se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, cayendo en su lengua, así como algo pútrido y olvidado.

— Den….

Había escuchado en la infinita negrura del lugar aquella voz tan familiar. No era producto de su imaginación, aunque dudada. Aquella voz tan frágil y aguda le evocaba ciertos recuerdos a su alma.

— ¿Den?

Inequívoco, no era producto de su imaginación. Podía escuchar, podía escuchar aquel sonido, y localizarlo. Se erguía por primera vez en tiempo como un hombre civilizado, caminado donde le parecía escuchar la voz.

— ¿Den?

Caminaba cada vez más rápido. Lo había escuchado a su diestra. Lo hacía con furor creciente, así como con impotencia al ser aun privado de poder hablar por aquel maligno ambiente que le rodeaba.

— ¡¿Den?!

Estaba detrás de él.

Un destello iluminaba sus ojos, ya no más ciegos, ya no más. Veía a través de la luminiscencia dorada una figura de un niño, parado en aquel aro que le iluminaba hacia arriba. De piel blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos cafés, que por la refracción de la luz y la oscuridad parecían tornar rojos en momentos.

— ¡Den! – dijo nuevamente el nombre que le había guiado hasta él

Estaba él a punto de ir a con el joven niño y ser bañado por aquel cálido resplandor y alejarse de marea negra que le rodeaba. Cuando paro en seco. Miro su tambaleante mano ser iluminada y revelar su verdadero aspecto que cubrió aquellas sombras. De aspecto cadavérico, venas azuladas resaltaban, cubiertas por una baba blancuzco remanente de algún líquido amniótico. Escondió aquel horror entre la penumbra que brindaba refugio. Se llevó su mano al pecho sitiando lo fría que se encontraba esta y su cuerpo. Una risita nerviosa se le escapaba entre dientes, sin comprender del todo causa o razón de su nefasta apariencia.

Miro al niño, absorto. Este sonreía cálido a su visitante, sin imitarse o gritar por e ser que se le presentaba. Parecía utópico su aspecto y aura que emanaba, llena de seguridad, reconforto y alegría opuestas a todo lo que era el mundo que le rodeaba. Lo comprendía ya, en sus azules ojos que brillaban como dos lámparas cristalinas al contacto de la luz. No era él y era, y su cuerpo tan solo se trataba de un recipiente prestado por otro. Tal como en sueños, tal como en pesadillas.

— ¡Despierta, Den!- hablo nuevamente el niño.- se nos hará tarde.- comento con gran animo.- Los otros ya nos están esperando.

Pronto el joven se retiraba de su círculo, adentrando la mitad de su cuerpo en el vacío.

— ¡Vamos!- hizo un gesto con el brazo, invitándole a seguirle.

Y se perdía en aquella espesura. Quedaba algo atónito aun el significado de todo aquello. Pero sonreía, de una manera grotesca, exhibiendo unos dientes retorcidos y amarillentos. Camino, siguiendo el rastro. Pronto se internaba por aquella luz desvelando el todo de aquel ser sin vida, pálido y lampiño. El cuerpo andante se perdía en aquel sendero junto con el niño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos azules de par en par con un gran terror. Se levantó de su cama exudando un sudor frio por todo su pelaje blanco, respirando irregular y con dificultad. Le parecía extraño y abrumador aquel embate de sentidos adormecidos, aún pendiente de seguir soñando a pesar de lo familiar del lugar, pero se conocía los trucos mejor que ningún otro.

Observo detenidamente el recinto que le rodeaba. Miro el ventanal a sus espaldas, con la luna plateada asomándose en el firmamento en pleno esplendor. Volteo a otro lado, donde un reloj colgado en una de las paredes del cuarto. El tic tac resonaba en eco ante el silencio nocturno, marcaba la dos de la madrugada con quince. Y finalmente dirigió su mirada a su pecho, observando un collar que colgaba de su cuello, con un dije metálico de lo que era un dragón alado demostrando su poder, abriendo sus fauces en un rugido mudo.

Suspiro calmado y agradecido de encontrarse en el mundo de la vigilia, y doblemente agradecido de no perpetrar su despertar en gritos desesperados. Rondo su vista a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a la falta de luz. Sus hermanos se hallaban dormidos, internos en sus propios mundos, inconscientes de la noche y los vientos farfullantés que rondaban y traían noticias desagradables. Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon y Leafeon; todos ellos se encontraban sin hacer mayor ruido que el de su respirar, en sus pequeños pero cómodos colchones en el suelo de madera de roble del departamento. Incluso su dueño, maestro y amigo, se encontraba tirado, inmóvil en su cama. Tenía su brazo tapando la mitad de su rostro, con la boca abierta, aun portaba su roma semi militar que tanto usaba en sus viajes de negocios. Calmaba su alma el conmovedor escenario, volviendo a caer presa su cuerpo de la narcosis que brindaba la tranquila noche. Entre cerraba sus ojos, poco a poco. Listo para retornar.

— Hermano.

Y fue una voz dulce lo que le evito recostarse y dejarse llevar por las corrientes del pensamiento. Observo en las sombras una figura pequeña, un pequeño ser marrón con dos ojos color caramelo que reflejaban en su iris la luz de la luna.

— Hermano, no puedo dormir.- susurro con pena el pequeño Eevee.

Tambaleándose, pero consiente. Sonrió con timidez, mientras se apartaba un poco de su cesta de mimbre. El pequeño no tardo en acurrucarse con él, y cerrar sus ojos tras sentir el reconforto de un ser querido. El sylveon uso sus lazos para tapar al Eevee con una de sus cobijas, evitando que perdiera calor. Y este igual por fin podría volver a dormir, a retornar al reino lucido. El pequeño se había adelantado, mientras aun él resistía en vano. Era aquella sensación lo que le adormecía. Le tranquilizaba, no la noche, si no el saber que sus seres queridos se encontraban a salvo, ilesos de viejos horrores conocidos tiempo atrás. Desfallecía, como lo otros en aquel limbo. Y en el lugar, la calma reinaba nuevamente.

* * *

 **¿Eh, mencionado que suelo alargar las cosas indebidamente por culpa de explayarme más de lo necesario?**

 **Bueno, igual el fic tendría que ser un one shot (en mi cabeza parecía corto, ¡se los juro! XD), y este debería ser un capitulo, pero por distracciones (llamémosle estudios) y mi afán por decorar e irme por las ramas termino que esta cosa es bastante larga. Si puedo, el lunes o martes actualizo.**

 **Y una cosa más, por fin me di cuenta de algunos errores míos… y una metida de pata que solucionare luego. Consejo del día, además de ser precavido uno con los acentos; también a la hora de crear y describir personajes, uno tendría que hacer pequeñas cartas con descripción detallada del personaje y no dejarlo a tarea de la memoria, ¡más si es la mía!**

 **Dejando a un lado los quejidos que no aportan nada más. Espero que les haya gustado lo escrito de momento, no es muy terrorífico, pero por ahí va.**

 **P.D Galleta para el que adivine la referencia, más que obvia, escrita hoy. Es de un autor de literatura, ahí lo dejo todo.**


End file.
